Pranking
by critical kitty
Summary: Sirius pranks Remus, love potion is involved. Um, it's not really SiriusXRemus, but at the same time, it is. So... yeah... Read and figure it out?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and all associated characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I'm happy. I think this is the quickest I've ever finished a story and I don't even hate the ending. Huzza!

* * *

So… pranks; where's the limit? Would you call dosing someone with love potion, to make them completely infatuated with someone they never would be, normally, a good one?

Sirius Orion Black would, and so he did just that. For Remus John Lupin's 17th birthday present, he decided to make him fall in love with Sirius himself. Of course, Remus didn't know that as he sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast that day, sipping his morning tea calmly. He wouldn't have even remembered that this was indeed his birthday, if it weren't for the handsome pile of presents at the foot of his four poster bed. As he was calmly sipping, Remus remembered the only non-present in that pile. It was a note from Sirius, promising his present would be with Remus by the end of the day. He wondered what it could be, but soon gave up on speculations, seeing as Sirius was the very least expected person he knew in all his precisely 17 years (give or take a few hours), and a present from him could be anything from a teddy-bear(though that was mostly for girlfriends, the only exception currently being Snape, and that teddy had been sprinkled with itching powder.) to a giant statue of himself in the nude, which Sirius would probably consider a masterpiece, and when Remus thought about it, why wouldn't he? He's damn gorgeous, what with his perfect, beautiful body and his long-ish, black-as-black-can-get hair, his grey eyes that seemed to penetrate your very being with just a sideways glance. Yep, Remus would definitely like a statue of that (though, he figured, the statue probably wouldn't really be able to convey Sirius'... Siriusness). Maybe Sirius was planning on awarding him with one and was just stalling until it was complete. Oh, he hoped so. Or maybe Sirius would actually give Remus himself as a present. Remus was sure to appreciate that, too.

Funny thing, though, Remus didn't remember ever really appreciating Sirius' body before, he actually found himself rather a-sexual at usual. Sure, he found Sirius' brains admirable_—"oh, Sirius is just perfect, isn't he,"_ he surprised himself thinking, but it was so natural to think that way.

Remus was confused and apparently a conversation had been initiated while he was away with his tea and thoughts. And Sirius was looking at him with that gorgeous smirk of his. And then he looked away, and Remus couldn't sustain a little whimper at the loss of his attention (and smile), and all the heads participating in the conversation turned to him, and he blushed a calm pink.

"There there, Rems, I know, they were great socks. But everything has its end," James said, offering a dramatic hug. Sock mourning conversation, so he didn't miss anything all too important while he wasn't participating, he politely refused the hug, since he needs to find the strength to get over it of his own accord, or it won't really be 'getting over it'.

After breakfast there were classes, and Remus couldn't focus for the life of him, earning himself a few surprised teachers, a screaming reading lamp and a snickering solution all over him which somehow reacted differently than how it should have and had made him purple 

(according to Slughorn, because he had consumed a different potion quite recently, but Remus couldn't remember such a thing).

Sirius was sitting next to him almost all day long and Remus died a little every time he accidentally brushed against him, reaching heaven one little smudget at a time.

He fainted when there was something on his cheek and Sirius had removed it. And then again when Madam Pomphrey told him Sirius had carried him in to the infirmary.

He was completely exhausted when he finally reached the common room after a late dinner, completely red when he saw Sirius was there. No, when he saw _only_ Sirius was there. No, the redness probably came about when Sirius began advancing towards him with only his blasted pajama pants on him.

"Oh, I still haven't given you your birthday present, have I?" Sirius asked, with the most mischievous of all his grins that day (and there were plenty). And then Remus was suddenly being kissed. And suddenly he was liking being suddenly kissed. And suddenly there was tongue. And suddenly pleasure. And then suddenly it was all he could feel, all he could think about, all he ever had thought about, it seemed. And then suddenly it was all over and Sirius was walking back to his own bed with a little "good night" and a smirk turned grin. And suddenly Remus found himself _not_ thinking about only Sirius, like he had been all day. And _not _finding him absolutely perfect. And suddenly Remus got it, all of it. And then, not so suddenly, if at all suddenly, Remus decided revenge was in order.

And as Sirius woke up the next morning, he found a little note next to his pillow that read:

"Full moon tonight,

The big bad wolf will be huffing and puffing.

(Wink)

You know who "

* * *

**A/N once more:** for anyone wondering, no, they aren't the slightest bit gay here, though generally speaking, I do support them as a couple and I have begun a series of one shots that do not in any way connect or relate to this one, that revolve around the two of them (and I haven't finished even one of them yet . .;), this is more of a drabble-ish thing.

Side note: the combination of "and"s and commas really immensely annoys me.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
